All for Coffee
by Wilara
Summary: Liv is back from computer crimes, she thinks Elliot needs some coffee. What will happen? My first ever FanFic. Please R&R. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

All for Coffee

By Wilara

_Authors Notes- This is my first ever FanFic. Please read and review. Comstructive critism is encouraged. Enjoy_

She walked, back into the office. It was just another day. She didn't even notice him watching her. After all he had gone back to staring at his paperwork just before she had turned to look at him. It was then that he looked up, smiling at her, just saying hello in they're own little language. They had it down pat. They no longer needed to communicate with words to pick up on what the other was feeling. That was almost all the time- There was still the odd occasion when the other could not pick up on what the other one was thinking. Over the eight years that they had been partners they had kept almost no secrets from each other. They each had one secret. One secret that they had never expected to share with the other.

"Hey El," Olivia said as she settled in her chair. "Hi Liv," Elliot answered, trying to keep his head buried in paperwork. They settled into their normal work routine, paperwork, followed by paperwork and then again some more paperwork. Even though sometimes the Special Victims Units could be incredibly slow, this was the time that the two partners would sit, facing each other for hours. Incredibly close, so close that the could hear the other ones breath, so close that they could hear the swearing that was muttered when they filled in the wrong line or they spelt a word wrong. Though both the partners hated the time that they spent filling in paperwork, they relished the way that it allowed them to sit close to each other and the way that they could hear everything that the other did.

Today was no different. Neither of them got a great deal of paperwork done in the hours that they were sitting at their desks. Each of them was to concerned, wrapped up in their own thoughts, each of them waiting to break the silence that surrounded their desks. Elliot had had enough of paperwork, sitting at the same desk as Olivia made it a little bit more worthwhile.

Olivia was thankful for once for actually having to handwrite reports, after her stint at Computer Crimes. The only part of paperwork that was enjoyable to her was the way that she could listen to Elliot mutter obscenities at his paperwork and mutter about the quality of coffee at the office. "Stabler," Olivia said suddenly.

"Yeah Liv," was Elliot's response, only looking up slightly from his paperwork.

"Come with me," her voice was quiet yet serious, gentle yet leading, "I think you need some…… coffee."

There was a pause, just before the word coffee. A million scenarios ran through Elliot's mind. Was she hurt, what she in trouble….. was she dating someone. For some reason the last reason made Elliot's heart sink into his stomach. He didn't want her do get hurt, but was it something other than just hoping she wouldn't get hurt the way that a friend would worry, thinking that someone would hurt her would make him want to punch someone in the face..

They walked in a compatible silence until they had walked far enough away from the office that no one would listen to them. This was not uncommon for them. Everyone else in the office knew that it was normal for these two detectives to take walks, away from the office. They each knew their way around the others apartments. Unlike many detectives in the city these two partners were often seen walking around together, whether it was going to lunch together or just going out for coffee. They each knew each others favourite foods and the way they liked their coffee. Even the other detectives in the office, who had not known them for very long thought they were more than partners. Everyone who met them for the first time thought there was more to this relationship.

They walked into a coffee shop, one just down the road. Not many of the detectives knew about this particular one. Even though they had walked past two other coffee shops on their way here, over many times they had found that this coffee was far better. They placed their orders and went to a table towards the back of the cafe. They sat, waiting for their orders to arrive, neither wanting to break the silence that surrounded them.

Elliot was the first one to speak, "It's good to have you back Liv, I missed you."

"I missed you too El," Olivia replied, her voice quivering ever so slightly, she had dealt with vicious perps who had commited with heinous crimes and never in all the years Elliot had known her had he heard her voice quiver.

"You know it wasn't the same without you around the office. It was too overrun with males. The only thing was, I've had partners leave before, and I never missed any of them the way that I missed you. Liv..." He paused, breathing in and then out before continuing, "I love you." He stopped, looking into her eyes with a look of hope and determination.

Instead of responding in words, Olivia leaned over the table reaching out with her hands and pulling his head in towards hers. Their lips pressed together as his hand ran through her hair. They were in their own world, everything around them was invisible.

Fin pulled the door open, "This is the best place for coffee, I'm telling you man." He looked towards the back of the cafe, seeing what he did he dragged Munch inside. "Looks like you've lost fifty bucks mate."

"Bugger," Munch moaned pulling out his wallet. Elliot and Olivia pulled apart, neither of them noticed anyone else in the coffee shop. "'Bout time the two of you got together," Munch called from the door.

"Busted," Elliot whispered. Olivia just shook her head, nodding ever so slightly, knowing that by the time they got back to the office everyone would know what had happened in the coffee shop.

_Authors notes- Hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw I would really appreciate it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Notes- I wrote another chapter... I don't know if its that great. But what do you think. _

_Disclaimer- If I owned them.... would I be writing FanFic??_

Neither Elliot nor Olivia were willing to look toward the door, they each took turns nervously looking toward the counter for their orders. As much as they tried to avoid looking at either Munch or Fin, they would soon have to as Munch pulled the chair from a nearby table turned around and straddled it.

"So," Munch said from his perch, breaking the tension filled silence, "It's only taken you seven years to get this far, how long til the wedding?"

Elliot was a little taken aback, he had just kissed the woman of his dreams for the first time. They had had no time to talk about it between the two of them, now they were being questioned by a fellow cop about, marriage.

Olivia was the first of the couple to speak, "Give it time Munch," was her curt reply.

"Oh my Gawd," they heard a scream from the door of the cafe. They both recognised the voice, it was Casey. She ran into the coffee shop, knocking Fin out of the way. Running over to Olivia, she hugged her first. Casey then ran over to Elliot, looking like a child in a candy store. She proceeded to hug him. When she finally released him from her grip she squealed, "Took you long enough." She turned to Olivia, pointing her finger like a teacher disciplining a child, "I'm getting details later, missy." Without missing a beat, she turned and eyed both Fin and Munch, she had her "lawyer in court" face on and asked if they had any photographical evidence.

Fin who had been quiet through Casey's episode, simply flipped his phone open, there it was, showing a photo of Elliot and Olivia captured in their kiss just a few minutes earlier.

"Crap," Olivia muttered. She turned to Fin, her eyes pleading, "I'm begging you, please don't show that to anyone else."

"Hurt my girl and I'll hurt you," was Elliot response, "Though I wouldn't mind a copy of that, then you can delete it."

Olivia reached over the table and slapped his arm. "Elliot," She squealed, her voice slightly higher than normal.

His face turned innocent, "I just want to make sure I remember that moment forever Liv."

"You will remember it forever sweets, 'cause I'll be there reminding you of it every day," Olivia replied, her eyes showing the love and adoration that she had for her partner.

It was then that Elliot leaned across the table again and captured Olivia's lips with his own again, this time knowing full well that their colleges were watching.

As the two reluctantly parted Munch, Fin and Casey were all sitting at the table, their mouths almost gaping open. They had all expected the two favourite SVU detectives to get together eventually, but they had never expected them to be so open about their relationship, IAB and all.

"You two gunna talk to Cap' any time soon," Munch queried.

Both Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, their eyes darting back and forwards between each other, John and occasionally Casey and Fin.

Finially Olivia spoke up, "We haven't really spoken about it, I suppose that we'll have to tell him."

"IAB and all," Elliot added.

"We'd get split up once we tell him," Olivia said, more to herself than anyone.

"Then for once one of us would get partners would get to partner with one of the best NYPD detectives," John said, a small grin splitting onto his face.

"Don't forget, lil' miss over there is like a daughter to Cap', he'd do anything to keep her happy," Fin stated.

"Even break IAB rules," John added, nodding.

Elliot just smiled, "You might not get partnered with the best NYPD, paper maybe, just not in the field."

"You really think he would," Olivia queried, being quite unsure if Donald Cragen would actually bend the rules for them and their new found relationship.

"How about we go back to the precinct, we may as well get it over with. All you need to do Liv, is smile," Elliot said, reaching under the table, meant for two and stroking her thigh, his smile becoming even wider, when she shivered ever so slightly as he rubbed small circles higher and higher on her leg.

It was then that she kicked him under the table, glaring at him she still smiled, mouthing "later", she turned to continue her conversation with Casey.

Elliot was staring at her, wondering what exactly would be happening later. He was smiling, neither John nor Fin had seen him like this, they were pretty sure that no one else had seen him this happy and yet so nervous. He had become completely oblivious to anyone else in the coffee shop, apart from Olivia.

Fin tapped on his watch, "Do you two realise that you've been gone from the precinct for about, roughly, one hour, three minutes and nine seconds.... now."

"And we haven't gotten much time together, thanks to you three," Elliot added.

"That's what tonight's for," Casey said cheekily, her innuendo was not lost on Olivia. Olivia replied to Casey's comment by slapping her upper arm.

"Bitch," Casey replied light-heartedly, rubbing her arm and pretending to be offended.

"Even I know you deserved that one Case," Fin said.

"So," Elliot said, "When are you two getting together then?" Elliot's eyes darted between Fin and Casey.

Casey looked at Fin, he looked back at her, she nodded then so did he.

She gestured her hand in his direction, offering him something, he shook his head, saying "no".

It was then that Casey started talking. "Well what if I told you that we are already officially dating."

"I knew it," Olivia exclaimed joyfully.

"How'd you work it out Liv," Elliot asked, John nodded his head.

"I may have seen you two making out in interrogation room two last week."

"You...you...you saw th..th..that," Casey stuttered, shocked that anyone had seen her and Fin in the interrogation room.

"What she said," Fin added, they had both been working late one night, and had quickly noticed that no one else was around. As they had been going out for around a month at that time, they were thankful that they could just duck into the darkened room for a little bit of time with each other, minus any interruptions.

"I saw more than I wanted to, believe you me, I really hope the cleaners cleaned that room properly, I've been avoiding ever since," Olivia said, shuddering slightly.

"We need a room of our own," Elliot mused, holding Olivia's hand under the table.

"It'll be on of your bedrooms," Munch smirked.

"You implying anything there buddy," Elliot queried.

"Back onto topic now," OIivia ordered, "When did you two start dating?"

"One month, three days, two hours, fifteen minutes and twenty-nine seconds," Casey stated.

"That'd be it," Fin said as he leaned closer to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I can not understand why people need to keep a record of how long they've been dating right down to the second, I mean, when you've been going and or married for thirty years will you be able to work out that you've been together for thirty-one years, four months, two days, four hours and nine seconds at four fifteen PM on the fourteenth of October 2039," Munch stated, going into one of his rants.

"I know, I know," Casey defended herself, "But," she added, "we are still in the whole newly dating stage of our relationship, it's just a cute thing."

"Even I can tell you that my first kiss with El was about twenty seven minutes ago," Olivia stated proudly, 'Our second kiss was nineteen minutes ago and we haven't had a third yet, so bugger off you lot and let me get some time alone with my man."

"I'm _your_ man hey," Elliot acknowledged. His hand was still creeping higher up her thigh, her face was turning redder by the second.

"Well if I can be your girl, then you're my man," Olivia said. She grabbed Elliot hand to prevent it moving higher up her leg, she held his hand, placing it just above her knee and then rested her hand on top of it.

"I'd be honoured to call you my girl," Elliot said, he leaned over the table, his lips met Olivia's over the middle of the table, his hand ran through his hair as her tongue darted inside his mouth.

"Okay, okay, enough of a pash-fest happening here," Munch said.

He was about to continue on his rant when four mobile phones went off simultaneously. These phones belonged to the four SVU detectives. Four phones were grabbed out of four different pockets and each answered with either a "Munch," "Tutuola," "Stabler," or "Benson."

Little did they know that when they answered their phones they each heard their Captain's voice over the phone. That was until Captain Cragen started speaking to all of them at once.

"Now," his voice was stern, on the brink of yelling almost, "you lot had better get back here right this second, you have seemed to forget that there are still mountains of paperwork here and they need to be finished, and tell Casey to get back to work as well."

With that the phone line was disconnected, and four of NYPD's finest detectives were standing facing each other.

"Well, I s'pose that we'd better get back to work then," Olivia said as she stood up and fastened the take-a-way lid to her cup of coffee.

Elliot fastened the lid to his cup as well. He grabbed Olivia's hand, pulling it up he kissed the back of it softly. She blushed again. Elliot then released her hand, she looked at him questioningly.

"IAB, they have eyes everywhere," Elliot said softly, this caused her to giggle, the look she received from the rest of her colleges made her blush.

"I don't think I've ever seen you blush so much in such a short period of time," Fin said as the group walked out of the coffee shop.

"I do not blush," Olivia stated indignantly.

"Nup, she only blushes for El," Casey said, in a sing-song voice.

"Bitch," was Olivia's quick reply.

"Don't fight with my girlfriend please," Fin said as he moved to stand between Olivia and Casey.

"I could say the same thing to Casey over there," Elliot said, he paused and turned to look at Olivia, "That is if that term is alright with you."

"More than alright," she murmured into his mouth as she linked her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Oi," Olivia squealed as Fin elbowed her in the ribs.

"Hey Cap," John greeted Captain Donald Cragen.

"Crap," Elliot muttered, after all, his face and Olivia's were only centimetres apart and her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"Benson, Stabler," Cragen called. He only used their surnames when they were in his bad books.

"Yes sir," Olivia said quietly as she moved to stand next to Elliot.

"You all had better get back to the precinct. You two and I need to have a bit of a chat,"

The group walked in silence the rest of the way back to the Manhattan 16th Precinct. They were led by Captain Cragen, followed by the rest of the group.

On the short walk back Olivia and Elliot were each trying to work out how they would explain themselves.

Olivia and Elliot dropped to the back of the group. Falling into step, they walked together, side by side.

Their eyes met, they knew everything would be alright.

They followed Cragen into his office once they returned to the precinct. They stood facing him as he sat at his desk, a piece of liquorice in his hand. No one spoke, the room was silent, though all three of them knew that there were many faces pressed against the window waiting for something to happen.

Cragen moved first, his lips tweaking up at the edges slightly as he walked to the other side of the desk and embraced Olivia. Elliot's chin touched the ground as Don released Olivia and then clasped Elliot's hand in his own.

Olivia face was beaming with joy as her "father" approved of her boyfriend.

Cheering could be heard from the other side of the glass and Manhattan SVU's best detectives knew that they would be happy now and forever.

_A/N- Review please. I'll give you cookies..._


End file.
